


Fireworks

by itswheremydemonshide10



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, background Pete/Leyla, break up mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: Written For @oi-with-the-tvshows-already, who prompted future robron + weddings.





	Fireworks

Pete and Leyla’s wedding is as glam and over-the-top as everyone expected from the woman who plans weddings for a living.

The reception is set in the grounds of an old stately home with its own lake, a huge marquee with a dancefloor acting as the centre-piece. The pure white fabric is strung with fairy lights, and there’s a big crystal chandelier hanging from the top. The tables are all draped in white too, adorned with fresh flowers and too much sparkling wine.

It takes Robert most of the night, and a fair few beers, to convince Aaron to dance with him. Or “standing” as he still insists on calling it. The night is winding down, their ties are loosened and the dancefloor is littered with confetti and paper streamers as they sway gently under the low lights.

Aaron seems more quiet than usual, not in an unhappy way, more thoughtful. Robert says nothing, trusting that Aaron will talk when he’s ready. They’re getting better with this communicating thing now, Robert thinks.

“Do you fancy getting out of here for a bit. Go for a walk or summat?” Aaron asks eventually.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Robert snags a bottle of prosecco from a nearby table as they exit, and slips his other hand into Aaron’s as they wander down to the lakeside. It’s dark out, the stars and the light from the tent the only things illuminating the grassy bank that Aaron leads them to. They sit on an old wooden bench down by the lake, where it’s quiet and peaceful, the noise of the party just a gentle buzz in the background.

“You okay? You seem quiet tonight?” Robert probes, knowing that Aaron is more likely to open up now it’s just them and the quiet expanse of the still water. He swigs from the bottle, before passing it to Aaron, who takes a sip before pulling a face at the taste

“Yeah. I’m good.” Aaron says, smiling softly as he puts the bottle down on the grass, then he reaches across to hold Robert’s hand. “I was just thinking about _our_ wedding day.”

“That was a mess” Robert says, chuckling.

“Yeah true. But I still loved it, you know?” Aaron pauses before continuing. “And we’re a lot better now aren’t we? At being together I mean.”

And they are. It’s been a long, hard road back to each other, full of anger and heartache and regret. But some time apart to clear their heads and re-focus, plus some pretty intensive therapy for both of them, means they’re in a better place now than they’ve ever been. Not perfect of course, they both have their bad days every now and then, but it’s healthier now, happier.

“Yeah. I really think we are.” Robert tells him.

“Good.” Aaron nods decisively, like he’s come to some sort of conclusion.

The chatter behind them becomes a little louder, most of the remaining guests seem to have followed Pete and Leyla out to stand just outside the marquee. There had been rumours that Pete had planned a surprise for Leyla, which everyone seemed to be gathered for.

Robert’s busy watching the guests, so he’s only half listening when Aaron speaks again.

“…your ring for a minute?”

“Hmm? Sorry.” Robert says apologetically.

“Your ring, gimme it for a second.” Aaron repeats, more urgently this time.

Robert feels a bit bewildered, but does as Aaron tells him, pulling the ring from his left hand and placing it in his palm.

“Don’t you dare drop that in the water, I’ve already dived into a lake once for your ring, I don’t want to have to do the same with mine.” Robert says, only half-joking.

Before Aaron can reply a loud bang sounds, making them both jump. There’s a crackle as a bright green firework explodes above them, a brief pause, then another three bangs in quick succession, a shower of pink and red shooting up from the other side of the lake, the bright colours reflected in the water. The crowd behind them oohs and aahs.

Robert is preoccupied with looking up, and doesn’t notice that Aaron has moved until he squeezes his hand. When he looks down, Aaron is kneeling down in the grass in front of him, Robert’s ring held out in his hand.

“What are you-“

“Robert. Will you marry me?... Again, I mean. Properly this time.”

Robert’s mouth drops open and his heart stutters in his chest. For a few moments all he can do is stare in shock, watching the way the fireworks overhead make Aaron’s eyes look like they’re glittering.

“I… Yes” he eventually manages to croak out. “Yes of course I will.”

The grin on Aaron’s face is brighter than any firework as he pushes Robert’s ring back into its rightful place, sitting back on the bench and kissing Robert like his life depends on it.

The fireworks continue to explode in the background, turning the sky and water a brilliant gold colour, but neither of them notice.

They’ve got more important things to focus on.


End file.
